


Breakdown

by Rsona5



Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Chat mentally breaks, F/M, Ladybug dies, Ladynoir July day 10, Paris is destroyed, breakdown - Freeform, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5
Summary: NF-Goodbye & Lost in the Moment(Songs inspired from and some of the lyrics are from that song)Sorry, I'm having trouble writing yesterday's prompt. Also, I might be out of commission because my laptop charger broke so I am on limited time. Thanks for reading.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladynoir July 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810297
Kudos: 13





	Breakdown

3rd POV

_ I’ll always love you. _

_ Every day, I thought of you.  _

_ Night after night, day by day _

_ I will always love you.  _

“Insanity, the things we do over repeatedly, in the same manner, expecting different results.” Chat Noir whispered in the thick air. 

“Please, don’t do this,” Ladybug begged him. Her yo-yo was thrown off somewhere. Her once black polka dot suit was ripped and blood pouring out. Her eyes filled with pained tears as she stared at the dark figure in front of her. 

_ I know I said that we could just be friends. _

_ The memories fill my head, _

_ The moments I treasured. _

_ I have to say goodbye.  _

“I’m sorry, please! Forgive me!” She sobbed as he pushed down to her knees. 

“You-” He chuckled with deranged happiness. 

“You are the reason why I am who I am. You are the one who needlessly tried to fail in the end. When I needed you most, you abandoned me. Just like everyone else. Don’t worry, though, I’ll make sure you stay with me, forever.” 

Her screams ranged loud, and then, it was silent. Like a spell broken, Chat Noir fell to the floor. 

“No. Nonononono! LADYBUG!!” His anguish cries echoing the street painted with her blood. 

“I’m sorry! Please, come back! PLEASE!!” His sobs and yellings lasted for hours before his voice wavered to nothing but a whisper. 

“I need you to come back,” He cried as he held her broken body.

_ This may be the last day I breathe, so I’ll breathe it in, _

He looked up to the night sky. Paris being so silent for once. But, Chat Noir knew silence too well. 

He took a glance down at his claws. They were made for destruction. 

“I will kill the person who made the monster. Then, I will be with you after I avenge you, my love,” He kissed her blood-red lips before standing up slowly. 

He took her crumpled body up and put her corpse on a hill. Overlooking the beauty that once was Paris. And, I supposed she watched as months passed by. As that beautiful city became nothing but ash and fear. She overlooked that city as her once handsome kitty broke the very thing she loved. 

Of course, creation blessed the lands but destruction will always follow. 

It always does. 

**Author's Note:**

> NF-Goodbye & Lost in the Moment(Songs inspired from and some of the lyrics are from that song)  
> Sorry, I'm having trouble writing yesterday's prompt. Also, I might be out of commission because my laptop charger broke so I am on limited time. Thanks for reading.


End file.
